Edward Elric x Reader Dinner For FanFicFriday
by JessicaKoningen
Summary: Edward takes you out for a "special" dinner, and everything turns out... perfect! Reader Insert


Type: Romance

Pairing: Edward x Reader

Anime: FMA;B

[Narrator's P.O.V]

Summery: Edward takes you out for a "special" dinner, and everything turns out... perfect!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Oh but if I did!

It was a late night, on June 15th, and Edward had asked you to dinner the day before. You were flattered, and accepted his request.

Edward Elric, medium sized height, blonde-golden hair, long, in a braid, and a cheerful smile that was always on his face. You enjoyed spending time with Ed, because you two have been friends forever, and tonight was the night you wanted to express how you felt.

You were going to wear something special! You decided to put on a black dress, that went to your knee-caps, and it had a white belt around the waist. You put on black flats, and straightened your hair, with slightly curled ends. You also decided to wear a little makeup. You put on mascara, and light pink lipstick.

You looked in the mirror, and sighed in awe. You actually thought you looked good, and walked out of your room smiling. You heard the door, so you rushed to go open it. Once you did, you stared in awe. He looked so handsome in his tux, and hair done nicely; even though it always was. You smiled, little blush creeping on your face. He looked at your in awe, and smiled, with blush on his face as well.

"Shall we?" He asked, holding his arm out. You gladly took it, and wrapped your arm around his, and walked beside him. You two walked in silence, then he spoke up.

"You look beautiful, (_First Name_)!" You looked towards him, and smiled.

"Thank you, you don't look too shabby yourself!" You giggled, and he smiled.

"Thanks!" Then you two arrived at the restaurant that you have always wanted to go to. Even though you were a State Alchemist, you never had time for things like this, but tonight was a real treat.

You both walked in, and the waitress brought the two of you to your table. You sat you down first, like the gentleman he was, then sat himself down. The waitress handed you both menus, and brought a bottle of wine.

"May I?" She asked, motioning to pour wine into the both of your cups. The two of you nodded, and she did so. Once she was done, she walked away, leaving the two of you alone. You grabbed your cup to drink, but Ed had stopped you due to him wanting to speak.

"(_First Name_), I really need to tell you something, like, it's been in my head for so long, that I was going to burst if I didn't invite you to dinner tonight!" He chuckled at the end, and you did too.

He breathed in, then exhaled.

"Well, here it goes. (_First Name_), I love you! I've been in love with you ever since... Well, when I started to know what feelings were." He paused, and chuckled at his comment, then continued.

"I just wanted you to know how I felt before you start having feelings for another, or another wants you. I want to be with you (_First Name_)! I don't want anyone else to have you!" He smiled towards you, and you felt tears in your eyes. You couldn't believe Ed had this much towards you, but you didn't care, you loved him too!

"I- Uh, I don't know what to- to say!" You grabbed a napkin and wiped your tears before they streamed down your face. He chuckled, and grabbed your hand, holding it gently.

"Edward, I love you too! I was hoping to tell you tonight, and I guess you started the feeling telling!" You giggled, then gave him a gentle smile, he gave it right back. You held each other's hands, and stared in each other in awe.

"So, does that mean, you're mine?"

"Yes!" You nodded and smiled- a closed eye smile- which was rare from you. You both looked at each other, and slowly leaned in. You were close to one another's lips, but the waitress decided to show up.

"Oh! Am I interrupting something?" He wiggled her eyebrows. Ed was going to say something, but you stepped in.

"No, it's fine!" The waitress giggled, then got the two of your orders. You both ate your dinner and drank your wine before leaving, holding one another's hand.

"I'm so glad that you're mine now, no one can take you now!" Ed seemed proud of this, so you just chuckled. You two smiled and made your way to your house, and Ed dropping you off.

"Thank you Ed for tonight! It was special!" You have him a quick peck on the lips, then rushed inside. He stood there for a second, then smiled huge!

"Yes! Yes!" He chanted on his way back home, feeling free.

~~~~~

The End!

~~~~~

AN: Omfg! o Ed, bae, come to me! XD Anywho~ Enjoy!

Thanks,

~Jess


End file.
